


Changing Sides

by Gambyte



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Injury, Cussing, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambyte/pseuds/Gambyte
Summary: After spending so long in a cramped cell on the airship of the Toppat Clan, he realizes that no one is coming for him.The Toppat clan has taken good care of him, feeding him and making sure he was moderately comfortable...Maybe they aren't so bad after all...
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Dave swayed on his feet, hands in his pockets, staring at the floor deep in thought, a bandage wrapped around his head. These past few weeks have been terrible...

The amount of guards had been increased and they were paired with people they knew would work well together. 

Dave couldn't help but blame himself for the diamond being stolen. If he had looked where he was going he would have never ran into that pillar. His headache and the bruise that was dead center in the middle of his face was a constant reminder that he let that guy get away with it... He tried his best to remain positive, as he was getting use to his co-workers and had even befriended a few of them.

He was currently on shift with one of them. Jacob Rose stood beside him, looking over the area they had been asked to guard and a pamphlet in his hands that he had read through ealier. Jacob was even a history major, so they always had something to talk about whenever they were placed together in an exhibit.

Although there wasn't much to talk about by the front entrance... They had exchanged a few stories and laughed at some jokes, but after that, they stood in silence...

But it was broken by a panicked scream and a single gun shot, making both of them jump.

They wasted no time pulling their guns and running to the scource of the noise. When they ran in they were greeted with 2 guards lying on the ground, unconscious and 3 people stood over them, 3 more behind them shoving things into a bag. They all stopped, staring him and Jacob down in a mix of anger and slight surprise.

They wasted no time attacking them, lunging forward and aiming a hard punch square in Jacob's face, causing him to stumble back.

One of them aimed for Dave, landing a firm blow in his face, causing him to fall to his knees and blood already running down his face from his nose.

Oh no... No. Not again.

He wasn't going to lose another job because of some dumb criminals.

He couldn't do that again. 

Dave picked himself off the ground, glaring and ready to fight. He wouldn't accept failure again. Not like this.

The criminal turned to him, clearly growing frustrated already.

"God damnit! Stay down will ya'!?" They snapped, pulling a gun from a holster on their hip. 

Dave lifted his gun, hand on the trigger. 

"Sir! I don't want to have to shoot you! Surrender now and we can go about this peacefully!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes and aiming for the mans shoulder. He didn't want to hurt him... But he couldn't let this happen again...

The man frowned, cocking his gun and pointing at Dave's chest. 

"ll' give you one chance to step down. This is your only warnin'." He said, staring Dave down with such intensity he almost listened...

Dave frowned and tightened his grip on the gun. "I'm afraid I can't do that sir." 

They stood there staring at each other, just waiting for someone to pull the trigger first.

Dave's heart was pounding against his ribcage, so hard and loud he swore the whole room would hear it. He hated this. His palms were sweaty and he could feel the sweat starting to run down his forehead.

The man infront of him lowered his gun, his face showing no emotion. 

He slowly lowered his gun in surprise, silently sighing in relief... He was just gonna give himself up like that...? He wasn't gonna complain. That makes his job easier...

Or so he thought...

Dave yelled in panic as an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, choking him and pulling him to the ground, the other hand grabbing his arm and trying to wrestle the gun out of his hand. 

A loud bang caused both of them to jump.

The man infront of him doubled over and held his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding that came from the injury.

A ping of guilt made Dave shrink back. He just shot someone. Another person... It made him feel horrible...

 _'You can't worry about that right now Dave!'_ He scolded himself.

Shaking his head he looked at the person behind him, forcing his way out of their grip and punching them in the face, causing them to stagger back and knocking the blue top hat off their head.

They quickly looked up at him, their eyes burning with fury.

Dave stepped back, trying to keep a determined look. "Sir, please! I don't want to hurt you." Dave said, keeping his voice steady as he gripped his gun.

"Sven! Right! We got what we came for! Lets get out of here!" One of them yelled, ripping an artifact from Jacobs hands who laid on the ground unconscious.

It was him against 4...

Dave turned to look at the man who he shot. He lifted himself off the ground, shooting a look at the member who called his name.

"The ell' did I tell you bout' usin' our real names on missions!?" He snapped, causing them to flinch back.

"I thought you already took care of him!" They yelled.

The man groaned, turning to look at Dave.

"Sven! Get the guard. They could give out to much info." They said, rushing towards the other 2 men to help with their loot.

Dave stood there in shock, trying to process what had just happened. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Sven was in front of him, gun in hand and using the butt of it to strike him across the head, stars appearing in his vision as he stumbled to the ground.

"W-Wait! Please! You don-" Dave tried to speak, but Sven cut him off, bringing the gun down again and hitting him over his head, stars taking over his vision until it went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so long on this. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for at least almost a month.
> 
> Anyway lets fuckin gooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Dave groaned, his head was pounding and everything hurt.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry and the world felt like it was spinning.

He was gonna be sick...

Closing his eyes again he rubbed his forehead with the palm on his hand, trying to get rid of the horrible headache. Where the hell was he? All he remembered was getting beaten with the handle of a gun, which explained the headache...-

"Oh good, your awake!" Someone said from beside him.

Dave jumped, shooting up so quickly that stars flashed across his vision.

"Woah! Whoa! Calm down!" They yelled, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to lay back down.

Dave stared at him, eyes wide in panic.

"Who are you, Where am I?!" Dave demanded, forcing their hand off his shoulder and sitting back up.

"My names Harry... This is the Toppat clan airship, were in the medbay. Sven got you pretty good." He said, stepping away from the bed and going over to the counter in front of it.

"Why am I here?" Dave asked. 

"Well... Your our prisoner. Floyd slipped and called Right and Sven by their real names and that could cause trouble if we let that get out, so we took you back here. Aaaand you did shoot the Right Hand Man in the stomach. That was a nasty injury to take care of..." He replied.

"It's not my fault! It's hard to remember in situations like that sometimes!" Someone said, huffing in slight annoyance.

Harry laughed. 

"Floyd! Come on! It's not THAT hard. Your just forgetful." Harry said, grinning as Floyed groaned.

"Anyway... Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked, turning to Dave.

"My head is killing me, but other than that I'm fine..." Dave said.

"Well, that won't do. I think I might have something for that." Harry muttered to himself as he walked around the room.

Dave watched as he grabbed a bottle of water from a fridge and a bottle of pills from above it from a cabinet, opening the bottle and shaking out a pill before closing it and setting it down. 

"Here, this should help with that." He said as he approached him, setting a small white pill in his hand and setting the bottle on the table beside the bed.

"What's this?" Dave asked.

"Just some ibuprofen... We don't have much else for headaches." Harry replied, putting the bottle of pills back in their place. 

Dave hesitated. Taking a random pill from someone he barely knows seems like a terrible idea, and even worse he's with the people who kidnapped him... 

He sighed and took it, opening the bottle of water and chugging it down with it. Anything was better than this damned headache.

By the time he was done the water bottle was practically empty and he trying to catch his breath. 

  
"... So what do you plan on doing with me?" Dave asked, looking up from the bottle in his hands.

"Whatever boss decides to do. Reginald and Right are the ones in charge." Floyd replied, looking up from the first aid kit he was refilling with supplies. Harry nodded from beside him.

"You'll probably be kept in the brig until then. Were usually pretty busy." Harry said, not looking up from the antibacterial cream he was looking at.

"How long will that be...?" Dave asked.

Harry and Floyd glanced at each other and looked back down at their tasks, clearly hesitant to answer him.

After a long pause of silence, Harry finally spoke. 

"You should probably sleep. It's been a long night." He said, forcing a smile at him. 

Dave frowned and Harry's smile dropped. 

"I know, but quite honestly, we don't know. It's not the answer your looking for, but it's all I can give." Harry said. 

Dave opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the door opened.

"Ah! Burt! Your late." Harry said, smiling at the man that approched him, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Yeah... Late work..." He replied, leaning against the counter and pulling off his hat and headphones, letting his dark auburn hair fall over his forehead. He watched as Harry walked away to go find something for his headache.

He was shorter than Harry, and he was actually shorter than Dave as well. He looked exhausted judging by the dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess, his hands were stained with smudged pen ink and pencil, and the black tie around his neck was undone...

He didn't look to be doing very well...

He looked up from the floor and looked at Dave, his face remaining blank and unreadable.

 _'Damn it Dave! Stop staring!'_ Dave silently scolded himself, looking down at the bottle in his lap.

After a minute Harry returned, handed him a pill and Burt took it with no hesitation, not even bothering to drink anything with it.

Gross...

"Feelin' alright Burt?" Floyd asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"... Yeah, I'm fine. Just staring at a screen all day just makes my head hurt. Nothing new." Burt said, his voice was monotone and strained, talking clearly hurting his head worse.

"Well if-" Harry began, but was immediately cut off by Burt.

"Not happening." He said, pushing away from the counter and straightening his posture.

Floyd sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Burtis. It's just glasses." He said, finally standing up from his chair and stretching. "It's not gonna kill you ya know."

"Burtis?" Burt echoed, cocking an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"It's just a nickname, but that's besides the point." Floyd said.

Burt just shook his head, picking up his things from the counter. "Night you two." Burt said, turning and leaving before they could reply.

Dave cleared his throat awkwardly, making Floyd and Harry turn to him.

"Ah. That's just Burt. A real quiet kid." Harry said, shrugging a little as he spoke.

"He seems interesting..." Dave said, craning his neck a little to look behind the curtian that hid him from the hallway. 

Harry only hummed in response, placing the first aid kits in a neat stack.

Floyd leaned against the wall at the foot of his bed, taking off his orange hat and scratching his head "We're turning in for the night since were done in here." He said, looking over at Harry who nodded in confirmation. 

Floyd pushed off the wall and stretched, his joints popping making Dave cringe. He always hated that noise. It made him shiver.

He walked out without another word, Harry following shortly after. 

"Night!" Harry called, and with those final words he shut the door.

 _'Think Dave, Think! How are you gonna get out of here!?'_ Dave silently screamed to himself, finally getting up from his bed and checking out the room.

 _'There's gotta be something here. Anything.'_ Dave thought, looking for anything useful.

"Okay... Okay... There's the vent and the door... Vent... Door... Augh..." Dave held his head in pain as the room around him seemed to shift. He felt like he was gonna throw up. He was only lucky to haven't eaten anything.

After a minute Dave turned to the door, approching it carefully and pressing his ear to the door.

"I can't beleive I got stuck guarding some random guy they kidnapped. This is ridiculous!" One of the guards snapped, clearly annoyed.

"It's not so bad Al. I mean, it could be worse. We have a good window view!" The other said, a lot happier than his partner.

"Damn it." Dave cursed under his breath, stepping away from the door. _'Now what?'_

He didn't have many options. The vent cover was screwed on tight and 2 guards were stationed outside the door. Of course, fighting was an option, but his head was already injured enough and any worse would definitely result in probably worse damage... 

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts as someone yelled from the hallway. 

"Al! Manuel! You two can head to bed! Sammy and Derbert are gonna take over!" Someone called.

One of the guards groaned "Ugh! Finally!" And the other replied with an excited okay, and tgeir foot steps faded into silence as they went down the hallway. 

Dave let out a heavy sigh. 

_'Finally! Now to get out of here.'_ Dave thought to himself, opening the door and bolting out as quick as he could...

And immediately ran into someone. 

They both tumbled to the ground, grunting in pain and a slight yell of confusion.

Dave slowly opened his eyes, pushing himself up off them.

Their hat was knocked off their head, revealing a mess of curly red hair.

_'Oh no.... Him...'_

  
"Huh...?" He looked up at Dave, clear confusion on his face before being replaced with shock.

"Oi! What are you doin' out ere'!?" He yelled.

"Uh!- Sorry!-" Dave yelled, and before they could reply he got up and ran down the hallway, leaving the man shouting after him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!-" Dave muttered to himself as he ran, panicking and running as fast as his legs could take him. 

Just his luck... Of course something had to go wrong! First he got fired from the police station, then he got injured a few days into his new job because some ASSHOLE stole the tunisian diamond, then some gang came to steal some artifacts, got beat up, then kidnapped, and now he's being caught! How the hell could this get any worse!?

  
Dave turned down a hallway, nearly tripping as he ran, and stopped dead...

A group of 4 toppats stared at him in confusion and shock.

Of course it got worse...

"Ey!" The man chasing him yelled from behind him.

Dave turned to face him, holding up his hands and sweating nervously.

"L-L-Look! I can explain! I- AH!-" Dave yelled as he was knocked to the ground, his feet being swept out from under his, causing his head to hit against the hard floors.

Dave struggled as he was held to the ground, his hands pinned behind his back.

The man drew closer, glaring down a Dave and he could see him shaking in anger... Not a good sign...

"Thanks Slice..." He said, not taking his eyes off Dave.

"Look! I-" Dave tried to speak but he quickly held up his hand to stop him, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I don' ave' time for your excuses! You tried to escape! It's as simple as that." He snapped, motioning for him to be lifted to his feet. 

Slice did as he asked, hoisting him up so he could face him.

"Take em' to the brig... We'll deal wit' this in the mornin'..." He commanded, glaring at Dave so hard he swore it'd burn a hole into his skin.

"Got it." Slice replied, shaking Dave a little and forcing him to start walking.

Dave turned to look back at the man guiding him.

He wore a serious expression, and he looked at Dave, disappointment evident in them. His most notable feature was the scar across the right side of his face. It stretched all the way from the corner of his mouth up to just beside his eye. It looked caved in compared to the rest of his face. Whatever happened to him, it probably wasn't a pretty situation...

"It's not polite to stare." He finally said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Sorry... I... Uh..." Dave tried to explain himself, but he closed his mouth. What was he supposed to say? _'Hey your scar looks cool. Where'd you get it?'_ He already made a fool of himself. It was best to keep his mouth shut...

  
To make matters worse, Slice said nothing, leaving a tense silence between them.

He hated it.

  
Slice opened a door and led him inside, many small rooms lined the walls. He opened the nearest one and shoved him inside, quickly closing it behind him.

"Make yourself comfortable. You might be here for a while." He said, locking the cell door and walking out without another word.

  
Dave groaned, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor...

An ex cop all the way to being the one being locked in a cell...

  
How much worse could it get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH- A CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Also featuring side characters like Floyd Winters, Harry Butts, Al Kohaul, Manuel Frend, and Slice.
> 
> I don't see much of them so I figured I'd put them to use!
> 
> Harry and Floyd are best friends and I headcanon Harry being more friendly and helpful than others which is why he works in the medbay.
> 
> ALSO SHORT BURT!!!   
> I love the idea of him being shorter than Dave.


End file.
